<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PETRICHOR by Creaturesart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486629">PETRICHOR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaturesart/pseuds/Creaturesart'>Creaturesart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaturesart/pseuds/Creaturesart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hujan yang mengguyur pada hangatnya senja saat matahari tenggelam pada cakrawala; bisa juga pada sunyinya malam yang dingin; atau ketika siang saat terik matahari membakar bumi. petrichor itu akan menguar tidak peduli bagaimana pun keadaan hujan itu menghantam tanah, membuat Off Adulkittiporn semakin tersiksa.</p><p>Off Adulkittiporn selalu membenci petrichor yang menguar setelah hujan menyapa, Off Adulkittiporn akan merasakan sebuah perasaan teramat menyesakkan hingga menyekik dan menghilangkan oksigen dalam tubuhnya, ditambah dengan buliran air mata yang tak pernah berhenti menetes.</p><p>Tidak setelah Off Adulkittiporn bertemu dengan Gun Phunsawat, dimana segalanya menjadi jelas. Segala pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Off Adulkittiporn, berdiam di sana dan menyiksa selama tiga bulan lamanya, mendapat jawaban dalam diri Gun Phunsawat. Gun Phunsawat adalah pemegang kunci utama atas apa yang terjadi pada Off Adulkittiporn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PETRICHOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Utrecht, Netherlands</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Cloudy Day</em>
</p><p>Off Adulkittiporn menuntun pelan sepedanya melewati jalanan yang basah bekas hujan semalam, bahkan hari ini cuaca tetap mendung tanpa matahari yang menghangatkan. Off mengeratkan kain yang menutup mulut sekaligus hidungnya, sungguh Off merasa semakin tersiksa berlama-lama diluar ruangan setelah hujan yang mengguyur, entah kenapa Off selalu merasakan sesak ketika menghirup <em>petrichor</em> yang menguar padahal bau itu telah samar tertutup oleh udara pagi yang khas.</p><p>Dua belokan dan Off memarkirkan sepedanya pada parkiran yang sudah di tentukan, mengunci sepedanya kemudian berjalan dengan menggendong tas ranselnya.</p><p>"Hai Off, sahabatku! Selamat pagi!" Off hanya menoleh sekilas kemudian berjalan menghiraukan sapaan Tay Tawan yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Off.</p><p>"Aw, kau mengacuhkanku!" Tay berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Off, merangkul pemuda tinggi itu.</p><p><em>Utrecht university</em> masih lengang, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa sudah datang khususnya mereka yang memiliku jam mata kuliah di pagi-pagi buta seperti yang Off alami. Sapaan demi sapaan Off dapatkan tapi hanya di balas dengan seadaanya, harum samar <em>petrichor</em> benar-benar menghantuinya bahkan dirinya sekarang hampir kehilangan oksigen yang ada pada tubuhnya.</p><p>"Hei Off, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tepukan Tay pada pundaknya membuat Off tersadar.</p><p>"<em>I'm fine, dank u (1)</em>." Tay menatap Off yang berjalan menjauhinya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.</p><p>
  <em>Ada apa dengannya?</em>
</p><p>Pertanyaan seperti itulah yang berputar pada pikiran Tay detik demi detik, Tay tahu bahwa sahabatnya akan berlaku demikian hanya saat hujan mengguyur bumi. Tapi, Tay tidak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya.</p><p>Off Adulkittiporn memandang kearah luar dari sebalik jendela yang berembun, dinginnya udara pagi ditambah desisan lirih angin membuat suhu menjadi semakin menusuk dan membekukan tulang belulang. Telunjuk Off mengarah pada jendela berembun, tanpa ia sadar menuliskan sesuatu abstrak tak terbaca.</p><p>Ketika jemarinya melemas, Off memandang jendela berembun itu dengan detakkan jantung yang tidak karuan. Off tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, jemarinya bergerak begitu saja mengikuti perintah hatinya untuk menuliskan sebuah kata pada jendela berembun itu. Kelima jari Off menyusuri sekitar kata yang ia tuliskan, sebuah kata yang membuat hatinya menyesak rindu hingga tak sadar liquid bening dari sudut matanya menetes. </p><p>Ditemani bau <em>petrichor</em> yang menguar dengan samar, Off Adulkittiporn seperti merasa dekat dengan pemilik julukan indah itu, bahkan Off tidak bisa menjabarkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya ketika melihat nama itu tertulis di depannya. Off merasakan sebuah luka menganga pada hatinya, tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Off menghapus buliran bening yang sudah membasahi pipinya saat dosen mata kuliah pertama hari itu memasuki ruang kelas.</p><p>Off Adulkittiporn berjalan mundur dan menjauhi jendela, tapi matanya seolah tidak ingin berhenti menatap tulisan itu. Sebuah rindu yang berteriak marah membuat Off ingin kembali kesana dan memeluk jendela itu, katakan Off gila tapi dirinya benar-benar tersiksa dengan segalanya.</p><p>
  <em>My petrichor</em>
</p><p>Off Adulkittiporn sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, awan kelabu menghitam itu tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi tekanan air yang berada di dalamnya. Mendung memecahkan air dan mengirimnya ke bumi, disudut pekarangan kampus ditemani secangkir coklat hangat Off terduduk diam sembari menatap butiran air yang menghantam tanah kering.</p><p>Tatapan Off berubah seketika saat <em>petrichor</em> khas hujan itu menguar dan memenuhi seluruh ruang nafasnya, sesak yang Off rasakan sekarang. Off Adulkittiporn memilih untuk menutup matanya, berharap segala kesesakan yang ia rasakan akan menghilang setelahnya.</p><p>
  <em>You're not here, to get me through it all (1)</em>
</p><p>Off Adulkittiporn membuka matanya dengan cepat, saat sebuah siluet berada tepat di depan matanya. Off bisa melihat ketika siluet itu berbalik menghadapnya, hanya sebuah senyuman penuh luka yang ia tunjukkan. Angin menggugurkan dedaunan yang telah tua di atas pohon, suara gemerisiknya beradu dengan rintikan air yang mengalir dari langit.</p><p>Off masih dalam keterdiamannya, mencerna segala hal yang ia dengar dari siluet yang mendatanginya. Kapan Off bertemu dengan siluet itu? Oksigen yang dihasilkan dari pepohonan sangatlah banyak, tapi Off merasakan sesak mendera dadanya, air mata itu menetes lagi tanpa di perintah diiringi sebuah bisikan dan selanjutnya hanya pandangan hitam yang mendominasi.</p><p>
  <em>I'm way too good at goodbyes (2)</em>
</p><p>Ditengah hujan yang membasahi bumi, Off Adulkittiporn menyerah untuk menahan semua kesesakan yang merenggut oksigen dalam darahnya. Tubuhnya melunglai dan kepalanya jatuh tepat di sebelah cangkir coklat panas miliknya, rambut hitam lebatnya sedikit basah oleh rintikan hujan, mata birunya menutup rapat tanpa celah. Off mulai menggapai mimpinya, menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tidak pernah berubah selama tiga bulan.</p><p>Siapa <em>'my petrichor'?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My beautiful petrichor as morning dew on leaf, i miss you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) : Terima kasih dalam bahasa Belanda<br/>(2) : Lewis Capaldi — Someone You Loved<br/>(3) : Sam Smith — Too Good At Goodbyes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>